After the Happy Ending
by SquishyNinaChan
Summary: Things can end happily ever after, but can they stay that way? After Ed married Roy, he felt like he had everything he ever wished for, until the night after…RoyEd AlWin


A/N: Found this one day while I was cleaning my room. I don't really remember writing this, but I know it's from about two years ago and was probably written while I was at school. (Judging from the paper it was written on, how crappy my hand writing is on it, and there are other little random drawings on it.)

And also, I know that in my profile it says I won't be updating anymore…well, this is an exception. Just cause its something that was already written XD

After the Happy Ending

Chapter 1

Ed was lying on his lover's chest, using it as a pillow. It was their first night living together. The night after they had been married. Roy finally became Fuhrer and proposed to Ed that day. The wedding was finally over. (It felt like the happiest yet worst day of his life. Seeing as Hughes had helped plan the wedding and gave Roy the idea of dressing Ed up as the bride.) Despite having everything that he ever wanted, it didn't feel right.

But what wasn't right? He lying here with the only man he ever loved and the only man who ever really cared about him. Well, besides Al. But Al doesn't really count, because he's family. (But he still matters!!!)

Al. It felt weird leaving him. He was living with Winry now, so it wasn't like he was alone, but…Ed still missed him. He had spent the past few years staying in Al and Winry's guest bedroom, but hardly ever slept there, because he had spent so much time with Roy, but now that he was _officially _living with Roy, it felt kind of…out of place.

Ed suddenly felt something wet roll down his cheek. No, he wasn't crying. Well, maybe he was, but he didn't really want to admit it.

What had made him cry, though? Was it the thought that Al didn't need his big brother there to help protect him? After everything went back to normal, it seemed like such a happy ending until now. Why suddenly now?

His quiet sobs had woken the older man up. Roy slowly sat up and pulled Ed onto his lap, stroking his hair. Roy thought about askingwhat was wrong, but it felt kind of awkward to talk at the moment, so he just sat there and let Ed cry.

After about five minutes, Ed had calmed down somewhat. Roy felt like then was a good time to ask if he was ok.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in the blond's ear. Even though it didn't feel weird to talk, it felt weird to talk any louder.

Ed didn't reply, he just continued to sob into Roy's chest. Roy leaned forward and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ed gripped the back of Roy's shirt tightly. It felt good to have his husband hold him, even as strange as it felt at the same time.

"I'm gonna go get a drink…" Ed muttered his voice scratchy and cracking slightly as he spoke. Roy didn't want to press him into saying everything at that moment, and just nodded, allowing Ed to have some alone time. He probably needed it.

--

Ed went straight to the kitchen, tripping down the steps a couple times, but not enough to actually fall. He somehow made it to the kitchen in one piece. He stumbled over to the cupboard and pulled out the first glass he could grab, but accidentally dropped that. He cursed at it, and grabbed another one, and filled it with water, not bothering to put ice in it.

For a second, he considered going back upstairs, but something still felt out of place. Like something bad happened, but he didn't know about it. And since his thoughts kept returning to Al, he felt like that bad something had happened to him.

Sighing, Edward set his glass down on the table and walked to the door. He decided he was going to take a short walk and see if he could get rid of this strange feeling. He decided he would call Al in the morning.

When he opened the door, he just stared in shock. There was a body, covered in blood. No, not just a body. _Al's body. _The sight was horrible. Al's entire stomach seemed to be torn apart with knives and his body was bruised, like he had been in a fight. What Ed could see of Al's face was horrible. His jaw looked like it had been cracked in half and most of his teeth was missing. The teeth that were still in his mouth were going in odd directions and were covered in blood. Ed couldn't help but scan the body once more and noticed his feet and hands. They were cut off and placed on top of his shins, with a note in his hands.

When reality set in, Ed put his hand over his mouth, but quickly removed it when he felt a disgusting liquid come up. He fell down and continued to throw up.

--

After Ed didn't come back up for a couple minutes, Roy seemed to sense that something was wrong. Really wrong. He got up and hastily ran down the steps. He went to the kitchen and saw Ed's cup, still half full, then he heard something from the door way. He went there and gasped. He saw Al's…dismembered body and Edward sitting there, puke surrounding him, crying.

Roy quickly ran to Ed and put an arm around him. Ed jumped, but relaxed when he recognized who it was. He let Roy pick him up and carry him to the bathroom, where Roy cleaned him up a bit then brought him back to they're bed, where Ed just continued to cry.

When Ed was somewhat calmed down, Roy went back down to get the note that was left…on top of Al's body.

Once he got there, he somehow managed to pick up the note without getting that much blood on him. He opened it and it said…

A/N: Yay! A short chapter and a cliff hanger!

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!** (AKA, question time…)

Why is Al's body…dismembered? Don't know, don't care. (JK! I do care; I just don't know why...ummm…lets just say Barry thought Al was a girl…)

What does the note say? I don't know that's why it's a cliffhanger! (Seriously, I don't…wait; let's just say it's an apology note from Barry!)

Why doesn't Roy call the police? Quit asking hard questions!!!! (Barry's not really special enough to be a part of this question/answer)

Why is this chapter short? Writers block ---hides in emo corner and cries---

Will you continue? If I get lots of reviews…and if I really feel like it…and remember why the hell I started this in the first place…!!!!!

Also, the title will probably be changed…

Reviews and ideas much appreciated!!!


End file.
